Lost Jedi
by Joshua The Evil Guy
Summary: Sequel to 'Lost Girl, Jedi Found'. The recap story of how Kenzi and Bo met a Jedi Knight and when Kenzi's potential was discovered and her ultimate training as a Jedi. A Terran-Jedi Side-Story.
1. Me, My-Fae, and Jedi

Title: "Lost Jedi"

Author: Joshua

Disclaimer: "Lost Girl" and all associated creatures/characters are owned by Prodigy Pictures and Shaw Media, though it was created by Michelle Lovretta. LucasFilms and George Lucas created all concepts associated with "Star Wars", including Jedi, Lightsabers, etc. Joss Whedon and Mutant/Enemy Productions created and own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated characters/places/etc that are mentioned in this story. This story is part of Dark_Scribbler's "Terran Jedi" universe, and is posted with his permission.

Summary: Sequel to 'Lost Girl, Jedi Found'. The recap story of how Kenzi and Bo met a Jedi Knight and when Kenzi's potential was discovered and her ultimate training as a Jedi. A Terran-Jedi Side-Story.

Chapter 1: _Me, My-Fae, and Jedi_

"What are you doing here, Trick?" Bo Dennis asked her maternal grandfather, Patrick McCorrigan, aka the _Blood King_. "Since you seem to know everything already."

"I suspect a great many things," Trick answered as he walked with them over to their living room and sat himself down in the middle of the couch there. "And I know a few more. So, while I've _suspected_ that Kenzi was a Jedi for quite some time, I did not know it for a fact. Until today. I'm here to get the whole story. I would like to think that I have more than proven my trustworthiness to you both after all this time. And I know that I have proven how I can be an asset to _you_ when you need me. Imagine how much more of an asset I can be if I have all the information? Besides," he chuckled softly, "I have no doubt that it will be one hell of a story."

Bo looked at Kenzi. Kenzi looked back at Bo. Neither of them said a word, before they both walked over to the living room and sat down on either side of the couch beside him.

"Before we do this," Kenzi spoke, her tone as serious as Trick had ever heard it. "What we are about to share with you, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, is not just _our_ story. Not merely _our secrets_. These are secrets of people that are _vital_ to the future protection of this world."

"I understand," Trick nodded solemnly.

"No," Kenzi shook her head from side to side. "You don't. But you will. As catastrophic, as… _evil_ as the Garuda was, as bad as humans experimenting on Fae, as twisted as the Una Mens turned out to be, as horrible as everything that we have ever faced has been," she paused to take a calming breath before continuing, "If the wrong people found out even one of the secrets we're about to share with you." She left it hanging, instead letting her actions say the rest as she pulled out a slim, hand-crafted hilt of metal, crystal and leather; her _Lightsaber_.

She ignited it, with the familiar _SNAP-HISS...VRRMMM_. The violet blade bathed them all with its light.

"Let's just say that I feel," she said as she held the energy blade before him, not threatening, just making him aware of the potential of what she could do with it, "very protective towards these people. And if anything were to happen to them because of what we've shared, there would be consequences."

"I understand," he nodded solemnly. "If it is required of me, I will use my blood and make a Blood Oath. Given what you two already know about the power of my blood, and the consequences of using it, you know that such an oath _cannot_ be broken."

Bo and Kenzi exchanged another silent conversation of looks, before Trick's granddaughter said, "I think we can hold off on that for now. And let you judge for yourself if you want to take that step after you've heard our story."

"I can accept that, and thank you for your trust," Trick said, eyeballing Kenzi's lightsaber. "Interesting… design, Kenzi. Did you pick the color yourself?"

"Not exactly," Kenzi explained, "You know how the good guys blades are blue and the bad guy's are red? What happens when you mix blue and red? You get purple. The crystal is a… very special amethyst crystal. How I got it… mine is… mine was because of..."

She deactivated the weapon and set it on the table between them. She fought to control her breathing, entering a mild trance as she regained control of her emotions.

"It's OK, Kenzi," Bo said supportively. "Take your time."

Kenzi nodded, centered once more. "When I first was trained… first _learned_ I could use the Force. I was _very_ close to the Dark Side. It is still a constant struggle for me to remain in balance. It is a quite a long story, Trick. And if we start it, we're not stopping until it is finished. You sure you got the time for this?"

"My calendar is wide open," he spread his hands, an open and sympathetic smile on his face.

Kenzi and Bo exchanged one last look, nodded to each other, and then settled in for a long night, despite it still being early afternoon.

"It all started shortly before I got kidnapped by the cuckoo crazy kitsune psycho, _Inari_ ," the black-haired Jedi Knight began her tale. "I'm sure you know about parts of this, but hey, you wanted the whole story. So here goes."

TJ:LJ

 _One Year Ago_

Things, for once, were going good, in Kenzi's humble opinion.

She and her Bestie were in the black, on practically all accounts, even if the Morrigan did still want to kill Bo for embarrassing her that one time, but that was normal when it came to the leader of the Dark Fae. Speaking of, Bo was finally in a 'committed relationship' with Dr. Hotpants, and they'd managed to get over that little hump where, because Bo is a succubus and thus needs to feed from _multiple_ sexual partners, they were both now secure in their roles as each other's Significant Other.

As for the three second most important people in her life; Me, Myself and I, things were better than good! They were great! Stupendous! Fantastic, even!

After all, what did she have to complain about?

Here she was, busy making time with and sidling herself up to the future Ash, Leader of the Light Fae, her second bestie fae forever, and her co-sidekick when it came to Bo and Dyson. She may even be falling for Hale, just a little bit! What could there possibly be that would say that things weren't going to be just fine?

Oh. Right. That mark on her arm from the time she got D's wolfiness back from that tree-hugging bitch, the Norn.

She really needed to come clean about that whole thing with Bo, and soon. There was just, y'know, not much time between their cases, her getting money from their clients and other sources, not to mention Bo spent practically all of her free time these days banging Doctor Lauren Lewis, that there was hardly any point at which she could broach the subject. And the handful of times where they had a few moments to themselves, Kenzi found it _really_ difficult to work up the courage to actually say anything about it.

Besides, it was just like… a bruise or something. Would probably fade away before too much longer. . . . Right?

Speaking of her favorite succubus;

"You ready for this, Kenz?" the tall, voluptuous brunette asked as she finished strapping numerous weapons about her irresistible sucu-self, wrapped up in skin-tight all-black clothing.

"You know it, Bo-licious," Kenzi agreed, sheathing her katana. Ever since her brief episode in wielding the 'Staff of Righteousness', an ancient Fae totem with some serious kickass mojo behind it, Kenzi had found herself drawn more toward the swords in their weapons collection. "Remind me what this is about again?"

"Some of our _other_ friends," Bo said, the emphasis pointing out that they knew Fae other than Dyson, Hale and Trick, "among the Dark Fae, have mentioned seeing some new and dangerous kind of Underfae in the bad parts of town. They've told the Morrigan, but she's doing nothing, and it is Dark Fae Territory, so Hale can't do anything about it."

"Hence why we're going to check it out and maybe do something about it," Kenzi nodded, understanding. "But, uh, after we're done, um Bo? We really need to have a sit-down and heart-to-heart, alright?"

"Sure thing, Kenz," Bo smiled. "And hey, bonus, if we finish up soon enough, Lauren will be finishing her shift at the hospital!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the one-track-mind succubus as they headed out the door.

TJ:LJ

Lindsey MacDonald, attorney at law, and Jedi Knight of the Terran Jedi Order, sighed to himself with relief as the plane landed safely and began to taxi towards the airport concourse. He didn't really have a problem with flying, or heights in general, but neither did he exactly have a lot of experience with the method of travel. Coupled with the anxiety he felt towards his reasons behind this sudden trip, and a certain level of trepidation could be excused. Even for a Jedi Knight.

Hard to believe that only a few years ago how different his life was. An up and coming attorney in Wolfram&Hart, one of the most prestigious, powerful and influential law firms in the world, not to speak of other dimensions and worlds. Also, one of the most evil. And then he went to a place called Sunnydale, CA, on a case and met the people that would change his life irrevocably.

After a few chance encounters, plus a few soul-revealing episodes, Lindsey had finally decided he'd had enough, and Alexander 'Xander' Harris was there to offer him an alternative to the wealth and power and intolerable evil of Wolfram&Hart. He quit the law firm and began training to be a Jedi Knight. Things happened, he faced many evils and ultimately overcame them, especially the demons that were infesting his soul. He faced the Mirror and denied the darker parts of him while embracing the light. And he became a Jedi Knight.

But being a Jedi-while undoubtedly his true calling and what he would be for the rest of his life-did not pay the bills. And, well, he had this law degree, not to mention he'd _just_ recertified his California Bar license, so Lindsey figured why not open his own practice. One where he would truly help good people, and not just defend the wicked as they unleashed even more evil upon this world. He also became the Terran Jedi Order's primary legal expert and exclusive attorney.

As Lindsey disembarked from the plane and meandered his way through the crowds toward Baggage Claim and Customs, he silently mused to himself that while all of that might say who and what he was, it didn't really explain what he was doing so far from… home.

Ha! He could barely contain the chuckles he felt welling up inside at the thought; he truly did think of Sunnydale, of the _Mouth of Hell_ , as his home. He really had changed from that angry young smartass from Texas with a chip on his shoulder, who wanted nothing more than to get out of town and as far away as possible from his deadbeat father.

Looking back, Lindsey recalled that his current case, and reason for being where he was, could be traced back to the moment when he decided to take on a Partner. Another lawyer to help out with the legal minutiae of defending the innocent and using the law to protect the helpless, rather than exploit them. In the months since he and Cole Turner started working together, they'd faced many challenges, and not all of them in the courthouse.

The current case had to do with the estate and legacy of a prominent figure in the magical community. One who, legally speaking, had only a single surviving heir, and said heir was currently in a great deal of danger due to the fact that Wolfram & Hart were making motions to transfer all assets to public holdings, where they could then pick it off at their leisure. Lindsey had a little over a week to find this missing heir apparent and get this person to claim their ancestor's legacy and assume control over their estate. Considering the only clue he had to go on was the title of the aforementioned prominent figure, known as _The Blood King_ , he was pretty sure he had his work cut out for him.

Lindsey walked up to the counter for the Customs Desk and smiled as he handed over his documentation and put his luggage onto the x-ray conveyor.

"Hello," the Customs Agent greeted, quickly going through the documents and entering the information into her computer. "Anything to declare?"

Lindsey's smile became a touch more forced, and he resisted the temptation to glance over at the extra-large axel between the wheels of his luggage. It had an internal lead-lining, for extra protection and that sort of thing.

Yes, he was a Jedi, and as a Jedi, he hated lying. But there were some truths that most people are just not ready to face. And, yes, while technically his lightsaber _was_ a weapon, it was not specifically, nor * _legally_ *, listed among the number of items one must declare upon entering or leaving a country's borders.

"No," Lindsey answered, his Texas drawl and Southern Charm going full bore. "Just me, myself and I, as they say."

She smiled back, though he could sense that she was more interested in the amount of time until her next break than his smile or long brown hair and broad shoulders.

"What is your reason for visiting?" she asked.

"Business," he answered promptly. "Visit should only be for a couple weeks, however much I might wish to stay for longer."  
"Well, be sure to enjoy your stay, Mr. MacDonald," she replied, returning his documentation. "And welcome to Canada! Enjoy your stay here in Toronto!"

END " _Me, My-Fae, and Jedi_ "

 **To Be Continued in** " _Fae-ted Encounter_ "


	2. Fae-ted Encounter

Chapter 2: _Fae-ted Encounter_

Bo was exhausted.

Or rather, to be more specific, she was _hungry_. Damnit, why did monogamy have to be so, so, so… _taxing_!

But she wouldn't hurt Lauren like that. Not after everything they'd been through to reach this point, where they could be together. As things stood, she was afraid that she was taking too much from her girlfriend as it was, and while the shots that she'd been giving her helped take the edge off her hunger-they certainly made sure that she wouldn't lose control and kill somebody at random that's for sure-her Fae nature was not being fed the way that it used to be. As a result, she could feel that a number of her abilities and the near inexhaustible strength she was used to have had all begun to wane. Not to mention she was horny _all_ of the time! Like a simmering pot left to boil, and instead of taking it off, just moved from one burner to the next, each set to different temperatures.

As such, her mind was more involved with fantasies of what she'd be doing with her girlfriend later on, rather than on the current situation with Kenzi as they hunted down some rogue Underfae.

"Bo! Yo BO!" Kenzi screamed into her ear.

"Geez, what?" Bo snapped back, shaking herself out of a fantasy of her, Lauren, and the entire line of models from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," the petite (currently) raven-haired young woman remarked in that scathingly sarcastic tone of hers. "Just that I've been having a rather epic one-person conversation with you for the past fifteen minutes, and I kinda need some feedback here. Like, for starters, do we actually know what we're looking for here?"

"Sorry," she apologized automatically, mentally shifting gears and doing her best to focus on the job at hand. "A friend of Mayer's has been having some trouble with some weird kind of Underfae in the area. Apparently, who or whatever it is, they're killing the Fae as well as humans. Not sure why Evony hasn't already done something, but while she's taking her sweet time, people are dying. So, I agreed to take a look at it. And, if it becomes a thing, then we can call in Dyson's new partner. I guess."

"Aww," Kenzi teased her. "Thought you and that Tamsin-bitch were getting along after the other night. Y'know, when you all were affected by those worm things and acting like a bunch of horny teenagers that didn't know what sex was?"

"Don't remind me," Bo rolled her eyes. "And, I'm actually not sure what to think about her really. I mean, she's… well, she's a grade A bitch, but there's just something about her that… I don't know, I can't put my finger on it. Besides. She's a cop. And cops tend to need this little thing called 'evidence' before they'll actually do anything, so that is what we're doing here." They'd reached the opening of a dark alleyway, which practically screamed danger. "We're investigating and once we know what kind of Fae we're dealing with, and what is going on, we'll let the Dyson's Dark Fae partner know about it, so _she_ can go to the Morrigan and get Evony to fix whatever problem is going on here."

"This is the Morrigan we're talking about here," Kenzi reminded the Unaligned Fae as they crossed the threshold and entered the shadowed path between the buildings.

"Yeah," Bo almost winced as the logic hit her right between the eyes. "Well, hopefully these things, whatever they are, won't be that tough. And then we can go home and get on with… uh, our evening."

"Subtle Bo-licious," Kenzi rolled her eyes at the succubus. "Real subtle."

TJ:LJ

As it turned out, the creatures they'd been sent to investigate _were_ that tough.

They also, Bo was starting to suspect, weren't your typical Underfae. She had doubts that they were any kind of Fae at all!

For starters, while human-shaped, their strength was greater than Dyson's when he was fully wolfed-out, not to mention she could tell that they were cold to the touch. They had no body heat. Then there were their faces, deformed, with heavy brow-ridges, evil yellow eyes, and their teeth, especially the canines, sharpened into fangs. Some of them even had talon-like claws rather than standard fingernails on their hands. And they were damn fast!

If she hadn't already met a Fae that was one, she'd almost claim that these things were _vampires_! On the other hand, they might actually _be_ the Underfae version of vampires, she didn't know.

What she did know was that they were a lot tougher than expected, and she and Kenzi were seriously outnumbered. OK, so it was six of them (initially seven, but Bo'd managed to cut the head off one in the initial engagement) against the two investigators, but three to one odds is still outnumbered! They may even be outmatched, considering that Kenzi had actually impaled one of them, (through the chest!), and other than some whining about his shirt, hadn't been that bothered by it. The few Fae that Bo had encountered that could even _survive_ something like that (herself included) were usually a lot more than _bothered_!

On the other hand, she was still learning the ropes when it came to the world of Fae, and some of the creatures out there had really bizarre rules about how to handle them! I mean, _seriously_ , literally dissolving into _tears_ if you get moved involuntarily?! What are they, extreme autistic fae?!

Unfortunately, Bo didn't have time to dwell upon the peculiarities of the rest of her genus, as the half-dozen creatures started to swarm her, and it was all she could do to keep them focused on her while protecting Kenzi. She tried for another decapitating swing, but these… _things_ were smart and knew to avoid it at this point. So, either she needed to get faster, or she needed to wear them down a bit first. Which was proving more and more difficult as there were _six_ of them, and they almost seemed as inexhaustible as, well, as she was in the bedroom.

"Uh, Bo!" Kenzi cried out from behind her. "Not to distract you or anything, _whoa_!" she screamed out as one of the, the… the _vampires_ came at her, trying to swipe its claws at her, but she barely ducked in time before driving it off with a shot to the balls with her mace. "But we're kind of in trouble here! Shouldn't we, y'know, be running!"

The deformed, possibly Underfae variant, vampires apparently all found this hilarious as they started laughing. The leader stepped back from where he'd been attacking Bo and the others followed suit, giving the girls some breathing room, for a moment.

"Do you really think that we're about to let two meals just walk off?" he guffawed. "Especially after you offed Kenny like that. Nah, we're gonna tenderize you a bit more, maybe have some fun with the tall one. But you're not going anywhere, bitches!"

"Careful there," Bo taunted them, sword at the ready, "Don't want your mom to hear you talking about her like that."

A few of the minions chuckled, while the leader scowled in mounting anger.

"Get them!" he ordered.

"HEY!"

The voice shouted down from the end of the alley by the street before anybody could move. Miraculously, in both Bo and Kenzi's opinion, they all stopped and turned to look at the person who'd called out.

It was a man, mid-twenties, standing there like a police officer at the scene of a crime, only he held no gun. In fact, one hand was behind his back, while the other he held before him, his stance defensive, yet ready to leap into action at a moments notice. Bo observed that he was broad-shouldered, well-muscled, and had neck-length brown hair, held back with a band in a simple ponytail. His face and demeanor were rugged, clean-shaven, though with a touch of '5-o-clock shadow', and his blue eyes stood out, almost shining with intensity. Not that she ranked by standards, and if she weren't with Lauren, but she'd definitely have a fun night with this man.

"Leave them alone!" he commanded, and it was definitely a command.

The vampires all laughed again.

"And who the hell do you think you are," the leader said mockingly, "telling us to leave them alone, huh? Maybe you want to join this party, eh? Take a look boys; desert!" They all laughed louder.

"You're right," the man said in an utterly calm voice, too calm for the situation they were in. "That was rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lindsey McDonald. And I am a Jedi Knight."

There was a heavy pause in the air, and then the vampires all broke down laughing. Bo and Kenzi exchanged a look of ' _Is this guy crazy?_ '. And then Mr. McDonald pulled out the hand behind his back, and activated his lightsaber.

The distinctive sound and blue light flooding the walls of the alleyway was like water on a campfire as all trace of joviality in the vampires evaporated. Bo, realizing that she truly would not have a better opportunity, especially once the spell the appearance of the lightsaber had cast was broken, quickly dragged Kenzi around to behind the group of demons so that they were now trapped between the Jedi Knight and the Unaligned Succubus.

Taking the head of the nearest vampire to her and allowing it to crumble into dust seemed to snap them out of their trance prematurely, and the fight was back on, now the odds a bit more even with five to three.

The Jedi raced forward at speeds she would be hard pressed to match, while she and Kenzi acted as anvil to the stranger's hammer. She still found it difficult to get in any decapitating strikes, but together she and Kenzi quickly put together a tactic that seemed to work well enough while the Jedi quickly approached from the other side. Bo would drive the vampire to one side, where Kenzi with her heavy spiked metal club would be waiting and open up its defenses, allowing her to move with all the strength and speed she could muster to either cut deep into its body, or make a strike for the neck and head. This worked twice, maiming one of them, and taking the other out of the picture. The maimed one stayed close to them, as by the time they'd taken out that one, the Jedi had already destroyed two others.

"Here!" McDonald called out and tossed Kenzi a weapon.

A weapon that turned out to be a shaved piece of wood, barely a foot in length. A wooden stake. They quickly worked out what to do with this as Bo quickly drove their opponent in the direction she wanted, and Kenzi spun around her, no doubt seeming to come out of nowhere to the vampire's point of view, and struck, slamming the stake home into the vampire's chest, right where the heart was. It dissolved into a falling pile of dust, just like the others.

"Wh-what the hell? What are you people?!" the lead, and sole remaining, vampire stammered. "I… we were just going out for a bite to eat! I got no beef with wizards or whatever the hell you are! Swear!"

"That's good to know," Lindsey said with a smile, and then he gestured sharply with his free hand, and the loosely held stake still in Kenzi's hand went flying and ended the vampire's undead existence. The lightsaber was quickly extinguished, again with the trademarked sounds from the movies.

"Cool!" Kenzi exclaimed, rubbing the back of her neck as she stared, wild-eyed at the proven Jedi Knight. "Freaky, but cool! Hey, are you seriously from a galaxy far, far away, or is this like some kind of magic-fae-kinda thing?"

"Not exactly," the man spoke with a Southern American accent, somewhere around the Texas panhandle if Bo judged correctly, "But something like that. Allow me to introduce myself, again. My name is Lindsey McDonald. And yes, I am a Jedi Knight. I also know about vampires, demons, and," he paused briefly and looked Bo over, analyzing, "other creatures that are not entirely human. Though, I, myself, am human." He looked right into Kenzi's eyes and for the briefest of moments she felt like her scalp wanted to 'scalp' itself in reaction to that look.

"As are you," McDonald said to the petite thief, before turning that sharp gaze upon Bo. "But you aren't. I can't quite tell… _what_ , but I can sense that you are a good person. I'm sorry if this seems rude but, what are you?"

Bo and Kenzi exchanged a couple of quick glances, which conveyed an entire conversation around the question of, 'Should we tell him?' Though it only took a few moments to resolve, they both ended up shrugging at each other. Still, Bo reasoned, he could already sense that she wasn't human, so it was better for this… Jedi person… to have all the facts, rather than make some rather false assumptions about the way things worked. Number one, he couldn't let anybody know that he knew about the Fae.

"Oh, what the hell!" Bo threw up her hands in defeat. "I'll take you to Trick, he can figure out how to, well, how to keep you from getting killed, and me from being targeted. I'm what is known as a Fae. According to my girlfriend, that's my genus. There are lots and lots of different types of Fae. I'm actually a succubus. Short version, yes, I drain life energy, or _chi_ from humans during sex. I've finally learned how _not_ to kill when I do so. And there is actually a whole lot more to the story."

After saying all that in a rush, while putting away hers and Kenzi's weapons, Bo then turned to face the Knight and slowly approached him, her eyes smouldering and her stance sexually aggressive, almost predatory.

"So, Mr. McDonald," she spoke invitingly, "I just have one question for you."

The not-so-ordinary human merely stood there, hands folded behind his back as he met the brown-eyed brunette's alluring gaze, entirely too calm for Kenzi's tastes, given the inferno that was Bo turning on the seductive charm. She was also kind of worried that the recent fight might've triggered Bo's ' _hunger_ ', despite no evidence that she'd been injured.

"And what question might that be, Ms. Succubus?" he replied, sounding more amused than flustered or hot'n'bothered or drooling-horny, which is what he should've been.

"Sorry," Bo smiled, embarrassed. "I'm Bo. Bo Dennis. This is Mackenzie 'Kenzi' Malikov. And my question is, Mr. Jedi; Do you want a drink?"

END " _Fae-ted Encounter_ "

 **To Be Continued in** " _Keep Calm and Jedi_ "


	3. Keep Calm And Jedi

Chapter 3: _Keep Calm and Jedi_

"Do you want a drink?"

Lindsey's only response to that was an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

A short time after that, and he found himself in an establishment that identified itself as the " _Dál Riata_ ", which he knew-more from his exposure to Giles and his collection of historical tomes-had been the name for an ancient Gaelic overkingdom along either side of the Northern Channel between Scotland and Ireland. He was curious as to the identity of the owner, as he wondered just what they might be like. There was definitely an 'old world' feel to it he noted upon entering.

He was also one of maybe a quarter dozen humans on the premises. All the rest were… similar to Ms. Bo Dennis. Except for three major differences that is, they all gave off a similar feeling in the Force. A sense of… _divergence_ , yet at the same time an underlying touch of humanity. He mentally catalogued this as the Force signature of a Fae.

The things that struck him as unique had mostly to do with the fact that no more than maybe a handful here and there were the same species. Practically every Fae present was a totally different 'kind' than the ones next to them. He could make a few educated guesses, once he knew enough to distinguish a fae from an identically named demon. For example, he never would have labeled Bo as a 'succubus', a nymph or one of the variants thereof, perhaps, as the power of her sexual nature was a literal beacon in the Force. Almost, in fact he'd go so far as to say, _brighter_ than the signatures Buffy and Faith both put out.

There were two other features that Lindsey noted as he silently observed the crowd while Bo and Kenzi escorted him up to the bar. First, they all seemed to be separated into two groups, not quite on the level of Segregation from America in the 20th Century, but it was just as clear that neither group wanted to socialize with each other. Or, at least not be seen socializing with each other…

The second, and most concerning item of interest, to the Jedi at least, was the… _aura_ , for lack of a better term, that each respective group gave off in the Force. It wasn't anything that truly affected anything around them, or even each other. It was, quite simply, an 'aura' that surrounded the individual fae and no others. The concerning part was that one group had what was, to Lindsey, quite distinctively a _Light Side_ aura, while the other, more disturbingly, had a easily distinguished _Dark Side_ aura!

Bo, he silently observed as he turned from the crowd and toward the bar, did not have any such aura, as far as he could tell. Examining her with the Force more closely, yet as discreetly as possible, he could sense where and how such an aura might come from her, but at present, it (and she) felt… _Neutral_. Neither Light nor Dark. Yet at the same time, there was a sense that she would be very powerful if swayed one way or the other.

"So, what do you think?" Bo prompted. "I know it's all 'Old World' and rustic, but its a great place and, well."

"There are a lot of Fae here," Lindsey said. "I can tell. It is… interesting. Very unique, compared to my part of the world. I've been in demon bars before, but I can already tell that this isn't that kind of place. Just, one question."

"What's that, mi amigo?" Kenzi asked from the other side of him from Bo.

"What is with the two separate groups?" he asked. "And why don't they like socializing with each other? For that matter, why does one group have traces of the Light Side on them, while the other has residue from the Dark Side?"

He hadn't thought what he'd said at the time to be all that earth-shattering, but from the expressions on the two young women's faces, and the looks they gave each other, what he'd just shared had to be a lot more shocking than revealing he was a Jedi Knight.

"What?" he finally prompted the pair after sensing they'd calmed from the initial shock.

"That was part of what I was going to explain," Bo began, "About me, about the Fae. See, there are two factions, for lack of a better term. The Light Fae, and the Dark Fae. Its this whole bipartisan political system that was set up by this ancient fae, went by the name of the Blood King. He wrote the laws, in his own blood, and they've been enforced ever since. I was raised by humans, didn't know who I really was, _what_ I really was. When I discovered that I was Fae, well, they didn't quite believe me when I told them the truth, so they put me through this test."

"Which I totally saved her from, I'm just saying," Kenzi butted in.

Bo smiled and shook her head, continuing. "After I passed, or more likely survived, they put the question to me; Light or Dark. Considering that I'd only been kidnapped and medically examined, without consent, earlier that day, let alone learned anything about either faction, not to mention that, yes, Kenzi saved me, I chose neither. Or rather, I think my exact words were that I choose Humans."

"That sounds like a smart choice," Lindsey shared.

"Yeah, well, it came with consequences, believe me," Bo sighed. "I'm officially known as the Unaligned Succubus. Nobody, before me, has ever _not_ chosen a side. Plus side, I can enter and leave Dark and Light territories without causing any international incidents, so to speak. Down side, I can't leave the territory without 'permission' from both Leaders, and if I get attacked, I've got no backup save for my friends, who would end up risking a lot to do so. Hasn't exactly been easy, but we make do."

"That's right, Honey-Bunny!" Kenzi cackled and the two exchanged a 'unique' high five.

"And I assume that this place," Lindsey gestured at the decor, "is neutral territory? Between the Light and the Dark, some kind of sanctuary maybe?"

"Wow, you are good," Kenzi remarked, spinning her stool around to face the bar, reaching around for a bottle and glasses.

"Friendly with the owner, I'm guessing?" he said, watching the thief steal some very expensive spirits for her very own consumption.

"Ah, yeah," Bo nodded. "He's my grandfather. And he's usually here already. Huh. Well, he might be down in his cellar/lair/apartment place. He'll be up in a bit. And Kenzi's tab is covered, don't worry about it."

"You mentioned something about leaders?" Lindsey tried to get the conversation back on topic.

"Right," the curvy brunette nodded. "The Ash and the Morrigan. The Light Fae name their leaders after sacred trees, the Dark Fae name theirs after honored warriors. The, uh, Ash, well, it's complicated. He's kind of a friend, only he's only the Ash thanks to the fact that my estranged and very crazy and very much insane mother-who is also a succubus-killed the first Ash, and then this ultimate evil that fed off Fae the way Fae feed off humans, killed the replacement Ash, and because we needed Hale to pretend to be his opponent during the election process, Hale then became," she took a breath and slapped her hands on the wood bartop, "the current Ash. And that doesn't even begin to cover all the history between me and the Morrigan, who I am currently on the outs with because I blackmailed her for a while there. Until she got the blackmail material destroyed and tried to kill me. Several times."

"So," Lindsey nodded and accepted the finger of whiskey from Kenzi and passed another along to Bo, "Complicated, then?"

"Very," Bo slammed the alcohol home, wincing as it burned her esophagus. "How about you? What's your story, Mr. McDonald?"

"You can call me Lindsey," he offered, sipping his own drink. "It all started with a kid, goes by the name Alexander Harris."

"Not you?" Bo queried.

"Before I get started," he smiled politely, "have either of you ever heard of the Hellmouth, or maybe Sunnydale, California?"

Both of them shook their heads, while Kenzi responded, "No. Should we have? Is it one of those suburbs of the big cities, or is it one of those middle-of-nowhere towns that only people that live there know about?"

"Kind of more the latter," Lindsey confessed. "It's close to Los Angeles, but outside of Orange County, and still along the coast. Anyway, since you don't know about Sunnydale, how about magic? What do you know about magic?"

"It exists," Bo grumbled, shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably. "Some fae have abilities that are indistinguishable from it. Others can use it more easily than others, and it always comes with a price. Beyond that, not much at all."

"I've helped Trick out with the odd spell here and there," Kenzi offered. "Once with summoning this invisible-to-all-but-human-girls thunderbird fae, and a couple times with breaking a, uuhhh, * _koff_ * _succubus-binding_ * _koff*koff*koff_ *! Sorry about that. Dusty in here."

"Uh-huh," Lindsey nodded, idly noting the succubus's blush as she avoided his gaze.

"All right, so this chaos mage, and the title is kind of self-descriptive, came to Sunnydale and decided to open up a costume shop on Halloween. He seemed to think it was a fun little prank to curse the costumes so that on Halloween night, everyone wearing one of his costumes would _become_ their costumes. It being Halloween, lots of kids dressed up as monsters and demons and things like that. This kid, junior in high school really, Alexander Harris, dressed up as Obi-Wan Kenobi, from Star Wars."

"And he became a Jedi Knight?!" Bo blurted out, though keeping her voice down.

"For one night, Obi-Wan walked this earth, and the Force was with him," Lindsey told them. "He did what he could to protect the innocent. He fought and destroyed evil. And yes, his lightsaber worked. Until the spell was broken that is. After that, he was just Alexander Harris, a just-turned-seventeen-year-old high school junior living in Southern California." He took another sip of his drink before adding, "Except."

"What?!" Kenzi cried out. "Except what? You've already got me on the edge of my seat here, man! Except what?"

"Except," Lindsey smiled as he drew out the word, "that he woke up the next morning and found that he could, well, _remember_ things. On top of that, he also managed to float a penny across a table top to his hand. The Force, as it turns out, was real. And it was strong with him."

He downed the last of his drink, and quickly summarized the rest of Xander's story. "He worked for months, in secret, trusting only one or two others, while he trained his mind and body, until he'd finally accomplished his goal. He became a Jedi Knight. Faced down the Dark Side and even, as you two witnessed earlier, managed to build himself a lightsaber. He also met with a seer, of sorts, who told him that he would have apprentices, padawans is the term. One would be easy for him to train and teach in the ways of the Force. The other would already be down the path to the Dark Side."

"And you were the easy student, am I right?" Kenzi playfully punched him in the bicep.

He turned and met her light blue eyes with his own. The playful smirk on her face quickly evaporated as he stared her down and then finally responded.

"No. I was the 'difficult' student, so to speak," he said. "I used to be a lawyer for Wolfram & Hart."

"Ha!" Bo laughed. "So much for your claims of being human!"

Kenzi, on the other hand, hissed in fear, her eyes going wide and she physically leaned away from him.

"Kenz?" Bo called, noting the change in her friend. "Are you all right?"

"I did say that I _used_ to work for them," Lindsey said, almost apologetically.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Bo wanted to know.

Lindsey remained silent, while Kenzi seemed to be gathering her wits about her. Finally, the petite brunette calmed enough for her to explain exactly who and what Wolfram & Hart _were_ to her best friend.

"Bo," she began, "My bestest, most loveable, favorite Fae _ever_ , Bestie Bo. If you have never heard of Wolfram and Hart until today, count yourself blessed. They are bad news. If the Morrigan, the Garuda, and every bad person in the world suddenly joined forces and decided they wanted to kill you, and everyone that you've ever cared about, then that would not even come _close_ to how bad these people-and I hesitate to call them people in the first place-could be."

"Seriously?" Bo scoffed, but at the pair of looks she got from her drinking companions, she silently gulped as she repeated, more frightened, "Seriously?"

"They're a bunch of lawyers," Kenzi went on to say. "That have their own private military, and a reputation for making problems… go away. Mafia-style. Only, even the mafia wouldn't try anything against these creeps."

"Mostly because Wolfram & Hart represent most of them," Lindsey griped, downing his beer. "There's more to it, actually. You guys know about demons?"

"Uh, aren't those just Underfae?" Bo asked. "Monsters in closets and all that?"

"Maybe," Lindsey shrugged. "I didn't know about the Fae, not in any real capacity, until tonight. So, possibly some of the species of demons I knew about previously were actually Fae. But there are still demons out there. Creatures of pure evil. And not just because they view Humanity as a food source. They exist purely to corrupt and destroy and most of'em would like nothing more than to see the world burn. Usually by drawing it into one of the many hell dimensions."

"Hell dimensions?" both girls repeated with no small amount of dread.

Lindsey winced and finished off his beer in one go before confessing, "I really need a proper English accent to do this right. Loses a bit of the effect when told in a Southern accent." He rolled his shoulders a bit, took a steady breath and said, "OK, here goes. The world is older than you know. Demons used to roam and made Earth their home, their Hell. And then humans rose up and forced them out. As the last demon was leaving, it mixed its blood with that of a human, and thus the first vampire was made. Most of what remains are what demons call, 'human-tainted' breeds, the most common of which are the vampires. The rest were forced to flee to other dimensions. The… more devout breeds of demons want to tear open the pathways to those other dimensions and bring back the Old Ones. The demon equivalent of gods." He took another breath and sighed before finishing, "A trio of these… demons, although even I'm not too sure about what they are exactly… known as the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart, got together and started collecting power, favors, and the use the law of the lands to twist things to their own benefit, harboring more and more assets as time went by. The organization that they built up now extends across the entire globe, and _multiple_ dimensions. They have money, they have resources, and yes, they have an actual army. Several of them as a matter of fact. And the form that this organization takes, here on Earth, is the law firm; Wolfram & Hart."

"Whoa," Bo said, was all she could really say after the end of Lindsey's story.

"How'd you get away from them, if they're so… powerful?" she wanted to know.

" _Because_ they're so powerful," he pointed out. "They rely on lieutenants and flunkies and… _employees_ to take care of 'the small stuff' like that. Also, I wrote a veritable book of a resignation letter, and Wolfram & Hart are all about the ' _Letter'_ of the Law. Nothing they could, legally, do to get me back. Oh, my old Boss tried other means of getting me back."

"And by 'other means', you mean…?" Kenzi lead with the question.

Lindsey nodded. "Kidnapped my family. It was probably the proudest moment of my life, when I went to rescue them, confronted my old boss." He smiled, eyes lost in memory. "And didn't kill him. I just walked away. It was the moment I truly became a Jedi Knight."

Kenzi's brow went up to her hairline, and if she'd been in one of her many wigs, it might have disappeared into it.

" _What_?!" she screeched. "Are you shitting me here? To become a," she belatedly glanced around and lowered her tone accordingly, "a Jedi Knight, you had pull the stupid Noble Hero crap and let the bad guy walk away? So he can come after you and your family again? How stupid is that?!"

"He wasn't a threat," Lindsey shook his head, understanding. "He still isn't, for that matter. Jedi do not kill, except in defense, whether of themselves or of another. If I had killed him then, it would have been for me. For my vengeance. For my personal gratification and not for anything else. We'd already rescued my family. Killing him would have gained me nothing, save perhaps a moment of self indulgent vengeance. Looking back, I can honestly say that I have never regretted my decision on that day."

Kenzi frowned, chewing her lip, but didn't say anything more.

"Wow," Bo said, "That's… deep. And intense. And unfortunately not really something I can top. So, what brings you to the city? Not that I'm not grateful you showed up when you did, but I doubt very much that you were here just to save our bacon."

"Well, you're mostly right," Lindsey admitted. "I'm still a lawyer, just I'm a defense lawyer for the real good guys out there. Demons, like I said, are all over the place. And the people I work with out in California are not the only ones working to stop them. So, I tend to travel around a lot, getting the occasional demon hunter out of a jam, or helping them with little legal matters like paying taxes and dealing with the fine print on any job contracts they sign. Last month, I helped out this good witch in Seattle with a Civil Court case involving her cat, aka her Familiar, and the Neighborhood watch group. Turns out there was warlock that had just moved in and was trying to bewitch the whole group against her, but her Familiar kept interrupting his plans. It's kind of a funny story."

"Uh huh," Kenzi made like she was 'falling asleep in class' for a second before blurting out, "I'm already about to drop from just that much lawyer-speak. How about we get to what case you're working that brought you here, huh?"

"All right, all right," he held up his hands in surrender. Rebecca and Buffy were much the same way whenever he started talking about his profession in any capacity, though Xander was at least polite enough to lend the occasional ear with a nugget of wisdom from his spell-granted memories, the only one in his life that he could really 'talk shop' with was his Partner in the Practice, Cole Turner.

"I'm actually here because of a legacy case," he told them. "A member of the magical community in San Francisco left behind an estate that happens to include not just magical artifacts, but several tracts of land where numerous tribes of magical creatures, and what I now suspect are Fae, currently reside. I finally tracked down the sole heir of this person, or entity, or whatever he/it was. And he's in this city. Somewhere."

"And if you can't find him, I take it something bad is going to happen?" Bo guessed.

"The estate goes up for auction, more or less, and Wolfram & Hart, or other people just as bad will move in and pick it all clean," he said. "It all comes due by the end of the month, so I've given myself a week to find this person, because I'm convinced that it's going to take a week or more to get this all settled in court."

"You know," Kenzi said in a leading tone that Bo recognized immediately, "Bo and I, we've pretty much got this city wired. If you want, we could help you look. For a finder's fee, of course."

"Of course," Lindsey chuckled. "Standard PI rate, pay by the hour, plus expenses? Sound fair?"

"You've just got yourself some Investigators, Mr. MacDonald," she offered her hand, which he shook.

"So," Bo cut in, "What is the name of this sole heir to a magical estate fortune, anyway?"

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan."

END " _Keep Calm and Jedi_ "

 **To Be Continued in** " _Keep Moving Fae-ward_ "


	4. Keep Moving Fae-ward

Chapter 4: _Keep Moving Fae-ward_

"So," Bo cut in, "What is the name of this sole heir to a magical estate fortune, anyway?"

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan," Lindsey MacDonald replied.

Kenzi's face lit up, while Bo rolled her eyes and slapped her face, exasperated. The petite brunette of the pair then started to cackle with glee as she held out her hand, which the buxom amazon opposite her returned in high-five slap.

"Ha ha! Easiest payday, ev-ahhh!" Kenzi cackled.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan," Bo explained to Lindsey's befuddled expression, "who we all call 'Trick', is the proprietor of this establishment. He also happens to be my grandfather."

"Ah," the Jedi Knight nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, and he's also this really ancient fae guy, though you want to keep it on the downlow," Kenzi whispered as quietly as she could. "He used to be known as, get this, the Blood King. Apparently he like, back in the day, _wrote the rules_ that all of the Fae have to follow to this day!"

"Ahh," he said again, though his tone hinted to the ladies that it was more of the 'unexpected surprise' variety, opposed to his earlier comprehension.

"What?" Bo asked.

"The, uh, prominent figure in the magical community?" he reminded them. "The one who left a legacy that has only a single surviving heir to it? The one who has been declared dead and the escrow to his estate runs out at the end of the month?"

"Um, yeah?"

"He was known only as," Lindsey sighed and ran his fingers through his neck-length brown hair, "the Blood King. Heh. The Force works in mysterious ways."

TJ:LJ

"So, you're a lawyer?" Trick confirmed after introductions had been completed.

They-being Trick, Lindsey, Bo and Kenzi-were in Trick's subterranean apartment, sometimes affectionately referred to as Trick's Den. There had been a minor bit of… _confusion_ … regarding Lindsey's non-Fae status, but a minor bout of telekinetic display with the force quickly shut up the naysayers without need for further explanation. Or violence.

"Yes sir, I am," Lindsey answered with all the southern charm he had. "To be more specific, I'm your lawyer. Hired on behalf of your… beneficiaries from your time in San Francisco. Sir, I do apologize about the inconvenience, but I'm going to need you to sign some paperwork. Some very… intricate… legal documentation."

"Wait, what is this about?" Trick wanted to know. "San Francisco? California? The last time I was in California, I…" the old patron's face suddenly dropped and went pale. "... Oh. Is this about…?"

"Sir, before you say anything further, while I appreciate the loyalty of family," Lindsey glanced at Bo and Kenzi, "Given the nature of the topic at hand, as your attorney, I must advise discretion. Or at least as much discretion as you're comfortable with."

"Hey, I've been to San Francisco before," Bo insisted. "Only got to spend a week there before I had to skip town, damn Pride Parade shoving temptation down a girl's throat… Plus!" she exclaimed at their looks from her muttering, "Kenzi and I know how to be discrete. And how to keep a secret. And you wouldn't have even found him this fast if it weren't for us!"

"What I reveal, which is under attorney/client confidentiality terms, is entirely up to my client," Lindsey confessed. "Although, what I _can_ reveal, is that I wouldn't be here if the actual survival of the world and several _thousands_ of lives didn't hang in the balance. You don't just toss that information about wily-nily."

During this declaration, Trick had been silently and subtly pacing before then, rubbing his bearded chin in thought. When he finally stopped and looked up, a brief look of guilt crossed his face before he settled it into one of quiet resolve.

"Bo, Kenzi, I apologize, but I must ask you to leave," he insisted. "What I and Mr. MacDonald have to discuss is… too important to risk it getting out. And, to be honest, quite embarrassing for myself, as I really shouldn't have left things alone for this long."

Both young ladies looked like they were about to argue, but seeing the look in his expression, they both knew it would be a losing battle. Bo decided to retreat with the promise of victory for another day.

"Fine," the succubus sighed. "But I'll want to hear what all of this is about, someday!"

"Someday," Trick nodded. "When time and discretion are not of the urgency. I'll see you girls tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just one thing real quick?" Kenzi called out, rubbing her arm. "You know where Hale is? I haven't seen him around lately."

TJ:LJ

" _Oh yeah," Bo exclaimed, pausing the story for the moment. "You never did explain what it was you and Lindsey had to deal with that was so…_ urgent _before. So, before we move on, spill! What was it that you did in San Francisco that was so bad a lawyer from_ Sunnydale _had to come out and get you to sign a bunch of, what did he call it?_ Intricate _documentation?"_

" _Uhhh…" Trick rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly very nervous. "Is that really necessary? Or pertinent to the issue at hand?"_

" _Pertinent? Probably not," Bo shrugged. "Necessary? Absolutely."_

" _Tell her Trick," Kenzi said, unnaturally calm. "I actually got to witness the results of you signing those papers, so it really isn't that shocking or anything."_

" _Wait,_ Kenzi _knows, but_ I DON'T _?!" Bo screeched._

" _I own-er,_ used _to own a bit of land in the San Francisco Bay Area," Trick confessed. "That land, with my permission, became home to a number of… like-minded Fae. Ones that didn't feel like hiding their true nature, nor in conforming to the Blood Laws written down. They declared themselves neither Light nor Dark, as you did Bo, and separated themselves from the human world via a magical barrier. There, the fairies look like fairies, the Leprechauns like midgets, and all the other Fae races as they truly want to look. Rather than masquerading themselves as humans, as we do here in the city."_

" _Sounds…" Bo searched for the proper word, and finally settled on, "Magical. Why is that such a big secret?"_

" _Ahh,_ duh!" _Kenzi exclaimed. "A place where the Fae can be_ Fae _? Where there is no turf wars between Light and Dark? Where there are_ nymphs _and_ dryads _and probably even other succubi and incubi? My only question is why aren't you already out the door?"_

 _Bo opened her mouth to protest her just up and leaving like that, and then she thought about it and closed her mouth and dropping her hand._

" _So, uh, what did you do? What happened with the land? Is it still there?" she wanted to know._

" _It is safe, now," Trick confirmed._

" _Lindsey presided over the transfer of property," Kenzi explained. "He apparently came here, already sporting the signatures of the lead council of head honchos down there. All they had to do was work out the deal for Trick to 'sell' them the land, and make the transfer all legal and stuff. During my Padawan training, Lindsey took me to the_ Magical Community Realm _, as its called by the locals, partly for some training and part to get info on my whole amnesia thing. But that is skipping ahead of the story."_

" _Right, sorry," Bo acknowledged, then added, "Next time we head out to California, you are_ so _taking me there!"_

TJ:LJ

Bo left Trick to his new lawyer friend, and Kenzi to find and talk to Hale. She, meanwhile, immediately went back to the Clubhouse to find her girlfriend and lover.

As luck would have it, Lauren was in the same place, looking for her. Bo didn't even question what she was doing there, she was just too damn happy, horny, and… _hungry_ from seeing her girlfriend again.

"Bo," Dr. Lauren Lewis greeted her lover and girlfriend with a warm smile. "Hi! Sorry to drop in on you like this, but I…"

"Talk later," the taller buxom brunette cut the blond off, grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her close. "Kissing now. Oh, and hi!" She greeted after a quick first kiss. The first of many to come.

"Did, uh, umm, something, _oh_ , happen?" Lauren stammered between kisses as she was sexually assaulted, in the best way imaginable.

"Later," Bo moaned as she moved her lips down to the doctor's throat. "Bedroom. Or couch. Or kitchen table. Or all of the above!"

"Bedroom!" Lauren shouted as Bo hit her sweet spot and she immediately broke free only to turn and drag the very willing succubus by the hand up the stairs to the bedroom, where they would spend the rest of the night. Though, she did pause to grab a handful of protein bars, as she knew after all this time that she would definitely need them.

TJ:LJ

Kenzi sighed to herself as she walked toward the back area of the Dal. It used to be storage, or something useful like that. Now it was just where Hale 'conducted his business' as the Ash. She'd been seeing less and less of her Best-Fellow-Sidekick as he got steadily sucked deeper and deeper into the cesspool that was Fae politics. Not that she could blame him, really.

She had, after all, been on the side of those practically forcing the job on him after the defeat of the Garuda. As much as she wanted everything to go back to normal-cue dramatic sigh-they couldn't afford yet another unknown to take the role of the Ash. The last one had bitten all of them on the ass. More than once!

So, while it was nice having a friend on the inside and in the Big Boy's Chair, it sucked for Kenzi because she _really_ needed to talk to somebody about this rash on her arm that was just… _not_ going away!

And as soon as Bo got finished introducing the Jedi lawyer man to Trick, she knew she'd immediately be heading back to the Clubhouse for some Doctor-Luvin' from Lauren. So that was her two mainstay go-to's already occupied and not available for a private con-vo! Which just left her _Hale Mary_ , so to speak.

She waited as patiently as she outside the door to the back half of the Dal, but finally her patience was at its end. She went right in and homed in on the dark-skinned Siren in his unkempt suit, loose tie, and his signature fedora.

"Hale, I gotta unload cause I've got something that is coming back at me in a big, yucky way…" she said.

TJ:LJ

Lindsey settled into his hotel room with a deep sigh. Things had worked out better than he'd dare hope, thank the Force. Shortly after getting into town, while out on patrol, he'd come across Bo Dennis, a Fae Succubus, and Kenzi Malikov, her human companion, and they had then lead him straight to the person he'd come to this place to see. The Force works in mysterious ways, Lindsey chuckled at himself.

After meeting with Patrick 'Trick' McCorrigan, and explaining the situation with what he was doing here, they had both quickly come to something of an accord. Trick was not about to leave the city and head off for San Francisco on a whim. In fact, he'd said so in no uncertain terms that he was not about to leave his Granddaughter for _any_ reason that he had any say-so over. While that negated the simple and easy solution to the case that had brought the Jedi Lawyer to Canada, it was far from the only one available.

The two of them had spent the better half of the evening going over all the various options and weighing the pros and cons of each. Once he'd heard everything that Lindsey had to say, Trick had done the smart thing and said that he would think over and consider the matter carefully before acting, and politely confirmed that Lindsey could and would remain in town until he'd made his decision.

The latter half of the evening had been spent in Lindsey asking pertinent questions about the Fae culture and all that it involved. Upon receiving his word for silence and discretion, Trick explained what he could, which was merely the basic facts of the Fae themselves, their factions; the Light and the Dark, and that they fed off of and hid amongst humans.

In return, Lindsey had answered the questions put forth to him by the bartender and Fae Elder. His instincts warned him to _not_ reveal that he was a Jedi Knight, though he couldn't say what for, as a Jedi he knew to trust his instincts and the Force. So, instead he spoke of his past with Wolfram&Hart, meeting the Vampire Slayer atop the Primary Hellmouth and aiding her and her friends in preventing more than one Apocalypse. He also assured the long-lived man that he had successfully broken his ties with W&H and had since begun a new Practice, based in San Francisco, with another "reformed ex-Evil Lawyer", and that was how he was involved with the 'supernatural' in the first place.

Finally, they'd called it quits for the night, as the sun would be up in less than half the number of hours of sleep they each needed. Still, as exhausted as he was, and as tempting as it might be to utilize a Jedi Healing Trance over true sleep, before he could do any of that, Lindsey needed to check in with home. After all, what was the point in doing his job if the world ended in the meantime?

The phone was picked up after only a single ring, and the voice of Jedi Master Alexander Harris came through on his line. "Hey Lindsey. What's up? How's Canada?"

"Well," Lindsey chuckled. "For starters, it isn't all maple syrup and people ending their sentences with 'Eh!' all the time, so it is a lot better than expected. Good news, I found who I was looking for pretty quickly. Now I just need to convince him to do the right thing."

"Which involves coming to San Fran to participate in the ritual you and Cole need the witches to perform?" Xander replied, quickly deducing the truth. "And this heir doesn't want to leave, or he's got something else going on that he's using as an excuse to refuse participating?"

"Exactly," Lindsey nodded, despite knowing his former Master couldn't see it.

"Try not to worry so much," Xander advised. "Trust in the Force. Trust your instincts. And above all else, _trust yourself_ , Lindsey. You are a Jedi Knight, and that means something a lot more than just carrying a lightsaber around."

"I know that, I do," he assured the young man. "Well enough about me. How are things on the home front? Any reason you can give me to maybe… expedite my time here?"

"Ha! Good try, no," Xander laughed. "No, nothing like that. Although Giles has been cracking down on the books of late. There have been whispers of some new player trying to make a move on opening the Hellmouth, but right now that is all they are. Whispers."

"Oh," he continued before Lindsey could respond. "Remember Oz and Faith talking about that government agent that helped them out in protecting that witness with Angel?"

"Yeah," Lindsey searched his memory. "Yeah, I do. He was with NCIS as I recall. The Initiative soldier, Graham Miller's cousin, right?"

"He showed up this afternoon, looking to train and become a Jedi Knight," Xander revealed. "I've got a good feeling about him. Said his reason for coming was that he wanted to do the right thing."

"Sounds like a good man," Lindsey couldn't help smiling. They were growing! "Can't wait to meet him. That being said, if something does come up, Master, don't hesitate to call me in. I can be on the Red-Eye and back in Sunnydale within twelve hours."

"I know that, Lindsey, but you're doing good work," said Xander. "And take care of yourself. You sound exhausted."

"Yeah, well, I kind of am, but things aren't desperate enough for a Healing Trance over true sleep. Not yet at least," he admitted.

"Then get some rest," Xander ordered. "Talk again tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," said Lindsey. "Goodbye, Master."

"Good night, Lindsey."

They hung up, and Lindsey went to bed, while Xander on the other side of the continent began to map out a plan for training one Timothy McGee when they had him for only a few weeks. While he hated to rush, perhaps they could try and make the most of it? Dagobah it was then. At least to start with.

END " _Keep Moving Fae-ward_ "

 **To Be Continued in** " _Jedi Anonymous_ "


End file.
